Pillow Talk
by gallifrey10valkryie
Summary: This is what I thought happened after Santana and Finn "did the deed." Santana always gets what she wants, and she wants Finn. What lengths will she go to to get Finn, and where will she stop? Please review!


**Hey, this is my first Glee fanfic, so I hope I did alright! I came up with the idea of what Santana and Finn talked about when they went out for that hamburger after "it." Santana, I think, is highly underrated as a character and as a singer. I though she was great in their rendition of "Bad Romance" and she should be used more in solos (I also feel this way about Kurt! He's great!). **

**I'm definitely going to continue this, and it would be great to have reviews. The only way to improve is to know what you need to work on! **

**Here it goes! I hope you like it! **

**

* * *

**

Pillow Talk

The red vinyl coverings of the diner booths stuck to my thighs and glued me to my seat. After we ordered, a long, awkward, "oh my god, we just had sex" pause that I have grown accustomed to settled in. I decided to broach the elephant in the room and asked, "So, you felt nothing?"

Finn nodded. Taken aback, I said, "Was it really that bad? I usually don't get any complaints." I crossed my arms and stared at my half-eaten burger, trying to make him feel guilty. He realized how stupid he was and said, "It wasn't you! You were great, I guess. It's just that-"

"There's someone else, right?" How typical. Even though the guy changes, they always pull that excuse. God knows I've heard that one a million times. Finn nodded again, a little sheepishly.

"It's Rachel, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but how-"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Please, Finn. It's really quite obvious that you aren't over her, so cut the crap." Finn looked away, his face full of confusion. He's so clueless. He always has that lost puppy look on his face. No wonder Rachel's all over him. Quinn still wants him back too, for that matter.

Finn looked back at me and asked, "Well, was I…ok?"

Matter-of-factly, I answered, "Good for a beginner, but there is definitely room for improvement. We can work on it, don't worry." Then, before I could stop myself, I added, "You could talk to Puck for some pointers, if you want to."

Finn's face fell immediately and his knuckles whitened as he gripped the table.

Crap.

"Sorry, I forget how sore a subject that is," I apologized, "Forget about it, ok?" I reached for his arm, but he slid it underneath the table. To avoid looking like an idiot, I grabbed the salt and sprinkled it on my lukewarm French fries.

"Yeah, sure," Finn replied, looking away. Trying to get his mind on anything else besides that, I said with a wry smile, "You know, Finn, Rachel's been shooting her mouth off about this really big date with that Jesse guy from Vocal Adrenaline tonight. I wonder what Mr. Schuster would think if he knew-"

Finn's face went from shock, to anger, then back to shock again. Then, he interrupted and said, "You can't! Mr. Schu would flip out and he'd kick her out of Glee club for, for fraternizing with the enemy of something stupid like that!"

"Even better. More solos for the rest of us with that ham out of the way." I crossed my arms and stared at Finn with a stony flare and pursed lips. He might not realize it, but it isn't fun being second fiddle to several girls in Glee club.

"But then we wouldn't have a chance at Regionals, don't you see? Even you said that Glee was the best part of your day. Why would you want to get rid of it if you love it so much?"

I just stared back at him with the same cold look as before. It always works.

Finn cracked and said, "I-I'll do anything you want, just name it. As long as you don't tell Mr. Schuster about Rachel and Jesse."

Hm, this could be fun. I leaned forward over the table and said, "Now you're talking."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I will definitely update, but reviews would be very helpful in deciding which direction this story should take. Reviews are very welcome! Just click the little button below here and say what your impression of it was. That's all it takes. Amazing, right?**


End file.
